Personatsu: Awakening
by ElectricEuphonium
Summary: Just a short little thing I wrote. Not going in the crossover section because it doesn't feature characters from Persona, just plot.


A/N: So this is just a short little thing I wrote because I felt like writing something that...isn't the next chapter of To Pass the Time...sorry. I'm not going to let this be more than a oneshot for now because I really want TPTT to have, y'know, an ending.

This has been done before, mainly on the MTL Forums, but I wanted to sort of give my own sort of take on it. (This is also my first time writing in second person, so yay.) So here we goooo~

(Title shamelessly stolen from the other PersonaXMorenatsu fics done on the MTL forums.)

"Hiro."

The bell has just rang and the tiger behind you grabs your shoulder with his head down. As you turn to him, he looks up. The tiger wears an expression of worry and determination. That doesn't bode well.

"Don't tell me..."

Torahiko nods. "We need to go back into the TV. I..."

He trails off as his eyes become downcast. "...I need to know why Tatsuki-senpai had to die like this."

He looks up to you in pleading. You consider it for a moment.

"...As long as you're careful. It could be dangerous, so you better bring something to defend yourself with."

He runs off, and you can tell he's going to bring something suitable, however unorthodox. You get out of your seat and head to the third year's classrooms.

"Juuichi-san...!"

The bear turns from where he's sweeping to give you a small smile. "Hey, Hiro-kun. What's up?"

You explain how Torahiko wanted to go on another adventure through magical televisions and find out why Tatsuki-senpai was killed. You're not sure why, but you feel that Juuichi should be there and you tell him so. The bear agrees and you tell him that you'll call him when it's time to meet up at Raimones.

Juuichi looks dumbfounded when he finds out what he has to do for you two, that is, holding a rope attached to Torahiko's waist. You question if this is really a good allocation of Juuichi's strength with, "Shouldn't we have him come along?"

"Nah, I think we'll be good. Besides, we don't want any near-adults to get hurt because of us."

You and Juuichi give each other a silent look that sends the silent message of "Tora, you idiot".

"Alright, Hiro. Let's go."

You grip the golf club you brought along, grab Torahiko's hand, and leap into the TV.

You land with a loud _thump_ on the other side. Torahiko groans in pain as he rubs his bottom, complaining about how his tailbone is in pain once again. You're about to tell him how he should've expected that when a loud, bubblegum-and-lollipops-filled voice echoes from about 10 feet away.

"You guys~! I said you shouldn't come here!"

The small, cute wolf who happens to be the owner of the voice bounds over to you two with an attempt at an angry look on his face. "Now I know for sure! You're the ones who are throwing people in here! I knew it! You're both suspicious, especially you with the no hair!"

You gasp in mock shock and dramatically grab at your chest. Torahiko slaps you on the back as if getting you to take this seriously before turning back to the wolf who last time had said his name was Shun. "Shun-kun, we really need to find out why our friend died. We need to know where he was. Where did you last see a dragonman around here?"

The wolf's attitude slips a bit and he goes into a more "_think, think, think_" sort of stance. "I might have seen him...murderers!"

You step in this time. "We didn't kill Tatsuki-senpai. We just need to find out how he was killed. Can't you just believe us?"

The young wolf mulls this over for a bit before seemingly relenting. "Fine. Take these, first."

You and Torahiko are handed a pair of glasses each. Yours are a plain black while his are a nice shade of orange. The tiger looks suspiciously at them before lifting his head back to the wolf. "What are these for?"

"They let you see through the fog that's around here. See the fog?"

How could you have not? It covers the entirety of this place. You slip on the glasses and, surprisingly, the whole area is now crystal clear. You remark, "Wow, these are amazing."

"I know, right? Now, about your friend. A few days ago, an area just sort of...appeared in here. Like, out of nowhere. I can take you to it...but any funny business and you're in here forever, you got it?"

You and Torahiko both quickly agreed, remembering that Shun had to summon TVs for you to exit through last time. He quickly turns and walks off with you two following behind him.

"Well, this is it."

Torahiko looks around in bewilderment and you follow suit.

He rubs the back of his head. "Wait a minute...this is the...shopping district..."

The wolf shrugs. "I don't know. This place is reality for the person who disappears in over there is where your friend must have been." He says, pointing to a swirling red vortex near the door of the carpentry shop.

You, Torahiko and Shun start to walk over to it. When Shun yells in surprise. "Oh no!"

Torahiko jumps and turns to the wolf. "What!? What is it?"

"Shadows! They're here! I knew they were going to come...!"

"What do you mean?!" He yells.

You both find out. From the vortex emerges two odd heads with sharp spikes running down the backs. The spikes spin, cutting through the head, but a large forked tongue with eyes emerges from the shells that still fly in the air.

As if that wasn't enough, a sudden piercing sound and a voice begin to ring through your ears as the other two begin to panic. You hear the voice as you hold your head in pain.

_I am thou..._

_Thou art I..._

_The time has come..._

_Open thine eyes and call forth what is within..._

You glance down at your hand and see a card. Without thinking you flip it over to see what it is.

_The fool. Easily shaped. Easily led astray. Always loyal, even if it is against his own benefit._

"Senpai! What are we going to...do...?" The wolf trails off as he sees the card in your hand. "What is that?"

"I sure am a fool."

"Huh...?"

_Accept it, and use it to your advantage._

"Per...so...na...!"

The card grows blue with flame, and you crush it in your hand.

_It has begun._


End file.
